Nintendo Switch/Peripherals
This article is part of our '''Nintendo Switch' series.'' '- Nintendo Switch - Games - Peripherals -' Note that this section is to include first-party peripherals ONLY. amiibo are also not included here; they have their own page. Controllers=The Nintendo Switch has two different types of controllers; they Joy-Con and the Pro Controller. Joy-Con Joy-Con Note: Joy-Con color variations are shown as left/right . The joy-con is the default controller included with the console. Currently, 4 different joy-con variations are included with the Switch itself; gray/gray, neon blue/neon red, neon green/neon pink, and red/red. The neon green/neon pink and red/red variations are included in Switch bundles of Splatoon 2 and Super Mario Odyssey respectively. The neon blue/neon red variants were also available in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe bundles outside of North America. Outside of bundles, joy-cons are available in the following packages: gray/gray, neon blue/neon blue, neon red/neon blue, neon red/neon red, and neon yellow/neon yellow. The neon green/neon pink and red/red variations are also available separately in countries outside of North America. Joy-Con Strap Joy-Cons also have straps that can be attached to keep players from dropping them. While all joy-cons include black joy-con straps, joy-con straps are also available separately in gray, neon red, neon blue, and neon yellow varieties. The black joy-con straps are not available seperately. Joy-Con Grip Standard Joy-Con Grip The standard joy-con grip is entirely gray/black, and is included with all Nintendo Switch systems. It can be used to slide the joy-cons into, and then can be used much like a Pro Controller. Joy-Con Charging Grip The joy-con charging grip is exactly the same as the standard grip; with the exception of two features. Aesthetically, the charging grip is identical, although the handles of the grip are now translucent instead of opaque. The grip can be plugged into a USB-C cable, and thus can charge the joy-cons while in use. Joy-Con Wheel The joy-con wheel is a grip for a single joy-con specialized for racing games, such as Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. They function similarly to the Wii Wheel. However, numerous reports have regarded the wheels as being somewhat of a nuisance due to their hindrance of use of the joy-con's shoulder buttons. Joy-Con Battery Pack Battery packs that extend the battery life of a joy-con are available. They can slide on the rail of a joy-con and thus allow you to use the joy-con longer. It also provides somewhat more of a grip on each joy-con while still allowing separate use of each joy-con. Each battery pack also acts as a joy-con strap. Pro Controller The pro-controller is a more standard type of controller for the Nintendo Switch, instead adopting a style like that of the Xbox controllers. Variants of this controller were also made; the standard version is gray, and includes no designs. A Splatoon 2-themed version is available; its handles follow the neon green/neon pink joy-con variation, and a Splatoon 2-themed decal is present on the face-plate of the controller. A Xenoblade Chronicles 2-themed variant will also be available; both handles are neon-pink, and the decal on the face-plate is also Xenoblade Chronicles 2-themed. |-|Other=The Nintendo Switch has a few other accessories that may be used with the system. Dock Set The dock set is a separate package that includes the Switch's dock, an AC adapter, and an HDMI cable. These components are all included with every Switch unit as well. Nintendo Switch AC Adapter A separate AC adapter is available for purchase. This same AC adapter is included with both the system itself, as well as the dock set. Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Category:Peripherals Category:2017